(Un)Lucky Charm
by YoutuberNerd
Summary: Savona Voss sucks at love. Anybody she dates finds someone else. So when she meets someone new she's a little cautious. Will she ever find love, or only ever lead others to it?


So I have had this idea for ages, and I really hope you enjoy it. There are a lot of characters that I didn't list, because I can only put 4, but there is gonna be a lot of romantic stuff, angst, and all the other fun that comes with a high school AU. May or may not include a love triangle. Read at your own risk I guess.

When I met the person who changed my entire life philosophy of "Don't date, they always end up in love with someone else," got all flipped around, I was crying on the staircase after having said motto proven. The guy who I had been dating for a little over a month had just unceremoniously dumped me to go to the upcoming winter dance with another girl. He was a new student, and he saw my damsel-esque self and had to rush to the rescue.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" He asks, brown eyes shining with concern. I nod, wiping my eyes, probably leaving tracks of makeup across my cheeks. "The usual breakup. I'm especially unlucky when it comes to those. That's why I mostly hang around established couples. Less heartbreak, even if I did date one of them as a beard," I say, standing up and looking at my face in my phone. No black streaks on my face, but telltale puffy red eyes. Marzia isn't going to be pleased.

"My name's Nate. What's yours?" he asks, standing up and brushing himself off. I hesitate, not wanting to risk catching feelings, but deciding my name is okay to tell him. "Savona. If you'll excuse me, I now have to deal with an Italian girl who is not gonna be happy that I've been crying," I say, pushing my cotton candy purple hair out of my face.

I start to walk to the lunchroom, and Nate decides to follow me. Given it's lunch, it kind of makes sense, but when Mark waves to him casually, my heart drops. Leave it to Mark to befriend the new kid before lunch. He and Jack have been happily dating since I told Jack I didn't want to be his fake girlfriend anymore. The rest of the people I talk to are Dan, Phil, Felix, Marzia, and Gunner. Everybody calls Gunner Entoan though. I don't understand it either, but it's whatever. They are all pretty relaxed people, except when they are playing video games, or watching an intense episode of something.

I see Marzia's eyes scan my face, then she becomes visibly upset. As her mouth starts to move, I grab her by the shoulders and tell her it's no big deal. She reluctantly sits down, and everyone gives me comfort. Nate sits with our groups, and I make small talk with everybody else. We all mostly take turns talking to Nate about his interests. He plays video games, and sings and even writes music. He has a lot of the same interests as our group, and he's just an all around awesome dude. When the lunch bell rings, we all part ways.

When Entoan and I walk into our maths class, we see Nate standing near the front of the class, looking awkward. The two of us give him small waves, then find our assigned seats. When our teacher walks in, she introduces Nate very briefly, then assigns him to an empty desk near mine. All throughout class, I can feel Nate's eyes on me, and it makes it even harder than usual to focus. I nearly spring up when the bell sounds for the end of class, and I quickly gather my stuff and go to Drama.

"He was staring at me almost the whole time, Dan," I say lounging in the back of the classroom since we have a sub.

"Okay, so an attractive male is possibly showing interest in you. What's so bad about that?" He asks, genuinely confused.

"The bad thing is my luck with love! Every single person I've dated has left me for someone else. And no, Jack doesn't count, because I was knowingly his beard, meaning I knew he wasn't interested from the get-go" I state, flailing my arms about. He nods in understanding, then jumps as his phone notification sound goes off. I can tell it's Phil by the way he smiles at the screen. They both look at each other as if they are a blind man seeing the night sky for the first time, but deny any attraction to each other whatsoever. Nobody in our close circle buys it though, and they are so obvious with their crush or relationship or whatever.

During mine and Dan's conversation, the door to the classroom opens. Our counsellor walks in with none other than Nate by her side. I give a small sigh, and Dan laughs at my misfortune like the asshole he is. Once the sub understands that he's just new and not ditching some other class, Nate makes his way over to Dan and me.

"Did you get lost?" I ask, smiling up at him. He's nowhere near as tall as Dan, but he's taller than me. It isn't hard since I'm only 5'2, but still.

"Yeah. Why exactly is this room so out of the way?" He asks, sitting on the floor near us. Dan and I sit too, and then I answer him.

"We're a loud class. If we were by any other classrooms, they'd all come in and tell us to shut up," I say, glancing down at my phone. He laughs, and it's a nice sound. Wait a second. No. Nope. I just met this person, and I just got dumped. I chalk the wave of crushy feelings to vulnerability and a brief moment of insanity. Dan says that his parents are letting him have all of us over, and asks Nate to come too. He of course agrees, and Dan and I inform the rest of the group.

Everyone is able to go, and we spend the rest of the hour talking about what we want to do at said party thing. When the bell rings, I groan, being that I have PE next. I ask Dan or Nate to help, but they both just ignore me. I head to the gym just across our school's field. Coach is feeling generous today, and we are able to have a free sport day. I glance at Marzia, and we grab a volleyball and send it back and forth while gossiping about what we think will happen tonight. After that class, the day is over, and the whole group meets in the parking lot.

"Okay, so who's riding with who?" Dan asks, standing by his beat up car.

"I'll take Nate and Marzia," I say looking at the both of them. They shrug and stand by me. Felix, Mark, Jack and Gunner all pile into Jack's little car, leaving Dan and Phil together and alone. Once we all get into our cars, I call Mark and have him put me on speakerphone.

"Okay, so how are we going to get Dan and Phil to realize their feelings?" I ask, my phone on the dash, also on speaker.

"Truth or Dare" Entoan says almost instantly. I look back at Nate, then at Marzia who called shotgun. They both seem to agree, and I can hear Mark's group agreeing too.

"Okay, but we can't just spring it on them. Maybe Spin the Bottle or Seven Minutes?" I ask, turning down the street to Dan's house. His parents are just leaving for a weekend getaway, and they give me a small wave.

"That would be a better idea, because then A) It's totally random and B)They won't feel targeted," Felix says, earning a chorus of "yeah" from everybody. I pull up to Dan's house, and see Jack's car behind me. "Mission Phan is a go folks. Let's do this," I say, before hanging up my phone and exiting my vehicle.

When everyone is situated and has a change of clothes from various locations, we all sit in the living room in a circle. Jack and Felix are on either side of me, and those of us who have significant others sit away from them. Marzia suggests Spin the Bottle, and we all agree. She spins first since it was her idea, and it lands on Mark. They awkwardly kiss before Mark spins it. Everyone spins it, and when it lands on me, Entoan had spun the bottle. I lean over Jack and Nate and gently peck the black haired boy on the lips.

I spin the bottle, and it lands on me again, so I have to re-spin. It lands on Nate, and before I can lean over Jack again, Nate is in front of my face, and his lips are on mine with some pressure. This kiss lasts a couple seconds, and when he pulls away, I'm left a pink and blushing mess, because I was just kissed by a cute guy. When Dan spins the bottle after kissing Jack very briefly, the only person who hasn't been kissed yet is Phil. It lands on Mark however, and I'm the one who kisses Phil.

Since Spin the Bottle didn't work, Mark suggests 7 Minutes in Heaven. We decide that the kitchen pantry is where the two people will go, and decide to just write our names down. Mark goes first, and draws Felix, and when we pull the pantry door open, they're playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Felix pulls out Marzia, and the game goes on. Jack pulls out Mark, and they zip apart when the door is opened 7 minutes later.

When I'm drawn, it's by Nate, and we both retreat into the dark area.

"Why did your kiss linger?" I ask, stepping closer to Nate slightly.

"Well, because since I saw you on the stairs, I wanted to know if I could be a rebound. Its pretty lame, but that's my reason," He says, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, it was confusing. I don't like being confused. It usually leads to sadness and hurt," I say stepping back. He stays silent for a few minutes, then right as our time ends, he kisses me again, with a little more force. When the door opens, I sit back down and sheepishly reach into the bag and draw Entoan. We sit there in silence, then Entoan says something that adds to the night's confusion.

"Sav, I actually kinda like you and have for a bit now. I understand that you just had a breakup, but please," he gushes, and then kisses me. When the kiss ends, I'm shocked, and then the door opens. I sit and stare into the abyss, confused about pretty much everything. When Dan and Phil go in together, we open the door to find them heavily making out, just like we all suspected.

After that whole fiasco, we all change into our pajamas, and pick places to lie down. I choose to sleep at the foot of the couch that Dan and Phil are sharing, since we found them out. I drift off to sleep early, worried that I will wake up in somebody's arms.


End file.
